O Cachorrinho e o Mestre
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Começa mais um ano escolar e Joey fica animado por ir ver Seto Kaiba mais vezes, pois está apaixonado por ele. Apesar disso, não quer revelar os seus sentimentos, mas mais cedo do que pensa, a felicidade irá ao seu encontro. Oneshot.


**Título: **O Cachorrinho e o Mestre

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Começa mais um ano escolar e Joey fica animado por ir ver Seto Kaiba mais vezes, pois está apaixonado por ele. Apesar disso, não quer revelar os seus sentimentos, mas mais cedo do que pensa, a felicidade irá ao seu encontro. Oneshot.

**O Cachorrinho e o Mestre**

Começou mais um ano escolar. Sinceramente, já estou farto das aulas e ainda foi apenas o primeiro dia. São sempre os mesmos professores chatos ou autoritários ou ambas as coisas. Só há duas coisas que gosto na escola. A primeira é o facto de pelo menos continuar a ter o Yugi, a Téa e o Tristan na minha turma. A segunda coisa, é porque agora vejo o Seto Kaiba muito mais vezes.

Eu não vou admitir a ninguém o que realmente sinto por ele, mas estou apaixonado. Quando ele me insulta, fico muito zangado, é verdade, mas também é verdade que isso tem acontecido muito menos vezes. Não sei quando o comecei a ver de maneira diferente, nem porquê.

Porque é que alguém se apaixonaria por uma pessoa que apenas o insulta e quando parecem não ter nada em comum? Não sei responder a essa pergunta, mas sei que me apaixonei pelo Kaiba. Não há dúvida que ele é bonito, tem personalidade e sei que lá no fundo ele é boa pessoa. Nem que seja mesmo lá no fundo.

Depois de ter terminado as minhas aulas, vi o Kaiba a ir-se embora, com o Mokuba a acompanhá-lo. Pois é, o Kaiba trata bem o Mokuba e gostam muito um do outro. Vê-se à distância. Quem me dera que ele me tratasse assim também.

Ok, agora parece que sou muito lamechas. Eu não sou assim! Mais vale manter-me afastado do Kaiba. Acabamos sempre por discutir e isso não ajuda nada. Somos completamente diferentes. E ele não gosta de mim da mesma maneira que eu gosto dele. Se bem que dizem que os opostos se atraem... podia ser que ele se sentisse atraído por mim.

"Joey?" perguntou Yugi, acenando com a mão à frente da minha cara para me fazer despertar dos meus pensamentos. "Joey?"

"Sim Yugi? O que foi?" perguntei eu, prestando atenção ao meu amigo.

"Ficaste parado durante algum tempo e não me estavas a responder. Passa-se alguma coisa? Ficaste a olhar na direcção em que o Kaiba e o Mokuba foram."

"Ah, eu estava só a pensar que tenho coisas para fazer." menti eu. "Onde estão a Téa e o Tristan?"

"O Tristan foi-se embora e a Téa foi à biblioteca. Eles despediram-se de ti, mas parece que nem sequer percebeste. Estavas mesmo embrenhado nos teus pensamentos." disse Yugi, surpreendido. Talvez porque eu não costumo ficar pensativo muito tempo.

"Eu tenho de ir Yugi. Vemo-nos amanhã."

"Está bem. Eu vou ter com a Téa à biblioteca. Até amanhã."

Comecei a caminhar para fora da escola. Desde que me apercebi que gostava do Kaiba, acho que tenho andado a pensar muito mais. Também a culpa é do Kaiba. Quem é que o manda ser tão sexy? Depois acabo por me perder em pensamentos.

Fiz metade do caminho até à minha casa e exactamente a meio do caminho vi o Kaiba a sair de uma loja. O Mokuba apareceu logo atrás dele, trazendo dois sacos na mão. Enfim, não pensei encontrar o Kaiba às compras. Não me parece o tipo de pessoa que goste de ir às compras. Deve ter sido ideia do Mokuba. Bolas, o Mokuba até consegue convencer o Kaiba a ir às compras!

Se a inveja matasse, o Mokuba agora estaria morto. Não que eu desgoste do Mokuba. Ele é um rapaz muito divertido e é boa pessoa, é claro. Só que tem o Kaiba só para ele. Bolas, quem me dera viver na mesma casa que o Kaiba. Assim seria mais fácil aproximarmo-nos um do outro. Mais uma vez perdi-me em pensamentos e quando dei por mim, o Mokuba estava a aproximar-se.

"Joey!" exclamou ele, correndo para ao pé de mim. "Então, também vieste às compras?"

"Eu? Não, Mokuba. Estava apenas a ir para casa. Tenho de passar por esta rua para lá chegar." expliquei eu.

"Ah, estou a perceber. Eu consegui convencer o Seto a ir às compras. Foi difícil, mas ele cedeu. E agora consegui convencê-lo a irmos comer uma pizza. Foi ainda mais difícil, sabes? Mas consegui."

A minha inveja duplicou ou triplicou, sei lá. O Mokuba não estava a fazer por mal, mas a mim soava-me como se ele estivesse a gabar-se de ter conseguido algo que eu não conseguia e isso só estava a conseguir irritar-me.

"Joey, tive uma óptima ideia!" exclamou Mokuba.

"Que ideia?"

"Como eu disse, eu e o Seto vamos comer uma pizza. Porque é que não vens connosco?"

"Eu? O Kaiba não ia gostar."

"Oh, ele não se importa, vais ver. Vá, vem connosco. Vai ser divertido."

Não demorei mais que dois segundos para aceitar e o Mokuba pareceu bastante animado. A minha inveja dissipou-se instantaneamente. Afinal o Mokuba podia conseguir tudo do Kaiba, mas neste momento isso estava a ser bom para mim e era isso que me interessava.

Caminhei junto com o Mokuba até perto do Kaiba. Ele olhou-me de alto a baixo, como se não me tivesse visto antes. Logo de seguida o Mokuba explicou que me tinha convidado para ir comer uma pizza com eles. Vi o Kaiba franzir o sobrolho e pensei que se recusaria a levar-me com eles, mas ele não o fez, apenas acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Vamos lá então." disse Mokuba, animado.

A pizzaria não ficava muito longe e chegámos lá rapidamente. Durante o caminho, o Mokuba não parou de falar. Eu fui sorrindo perante o que ele dizia, enquanto ia olhando discretamente para o Seto, quer dizer, o Kaiba. Hum... se eu estou a pensar nele e ele não me ouve, posso muito bem pensar nele com o seu primeiro nome, se bem que é estranho, porque só o Mokuba o chama Seto.

Eu gostava de o poder chamar de Seto. Isto se ele deixasse, se sentisse algo por mim ou pelo menos fossemos mais próximos. Talvez eu consiga que acabemos por nos tornar mais próximos. Para já, é só Kaiba. O Kaiba permaneceu calado durante o curto espaço que demorámos até à pizzaria. Enfim, também não estava à espera que ele quisesse falar comigo.

Quando entrámos na pizzaria, escolhemos uma mesa a um canto e sentámo-nos. Logo depois apareceu um emprego, perguntando o que desejávamos comer. Acabámos por escolher uma pizza de queijo e fiambre. Enquanto esperávamos, eu e o Mokuba fomos conversando. Até achei a conversa interessante e animada. Foi pena é que o Kaiba não tenha aberto a boca para dizer nada.

Entretanto, a pizza chegou. Eu já estava com fome, mas fui comendo devagar. Afinal, estava na presença do Kaiba e não queria parecer demasiado desesperado por comida. Depois de ter comido duas fatias e de ter terminado de beber a sua bebida, o Mokuba levantou-se.

"Vou num instante à casa de banho. Já volto." disse ele, afastando-se.

Fiquei a vê-lo afastar-se e depois voltei a minha atenção para o pedaço de pizza que tinha na mão. Só nessa altura percebi que o Kaiba estava a olhar para mim. Encarei-o. Os seus olhos são realmente bonitos, de um azul intenso. Só tenho pena que às vezes o seu olhar, em vez de bonito, seja extremamente frio. Mas desta vez, não consegui distinguir frieza no seu olhar. Ficámos uns segundos a encarar-nos e apesar de eu gostar que ele reparasse em mim e não me insultasse, fiquei um pouco incomodado por ele estar a olhar tão fixamente.

"Passa-se alguma coisa, Kaiba?" perguntei eu, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

"Queria tentar perceber porque é que vieste connosco comer pizza." respondeu ele. "Será porque tinhas fome ou por outra razão?"

"Ora, o Mokuba convidou-me e eu aceitei. Que mal é que isso tem?"

"Nenhum. Mas pensas que sou cego? Estiveste sempre a lançar-me olhares no caminho para aqui." disse ele. Fiquei surpreendido por ele ter percebido e ele leu isso claramente na minha cara. "Sim, eu reparei. Diz-me lá, o cachorrinho estava a admirar o seu mestre?"

Fui apanhado de surpresa novamente e tive de esconder rapidamente o meu embaraço, antes que corasse e isso confirmasse ao Kaiba que tinha acertado no que estava a dizer. A minha expressão tornou-se severa e tive de fingir que estava zangado por causa daquele comentário.

"Kaiba, tu não és o meu mestre e eu não sou nenhum cachorrinho!" exclamei eu, tentando soar o mais irritado possível.

"Não consegues disfarçar Wheeler. Consigo ver para além desse irritação falsa que estás a mostrar. Sabes, no mundo dos negócios é preciso ver para além dos sorrisos falsos que nos mostram, das gentilezas que nos dizem. Eu estou habituado a avaliar o comportamento das pessoas e não estou enganado."

"Estás sim!" exclamei eu, quase entrando em pânico.

Ok, eu tinha dito a mim mesmo que nunca ninguém saberia da minha paixão pelo Kaiba e agora o próprio Kaiba estava a confrontar-me. Bem, ele não estava a dizer que eu estava apaixonado por ele, mas se estava a olhar tanto para ele e já que o Kaiba é tão perspicaz…

"Wheeler, não me mintas. Não vale a pena e é uma perda de tempo."

"Eu não estou a mentir. Não estava nada a olhar para ti e..."

"Diz-me lá. Estás interessado em mim, é? Pensei que me detestasses. Enfim, parece que afinal nem sempre sou bom a avaliar o comportamento das pessoas."

"Eu não estou interessado em ti."

"Wheeler, o Mokuba deve estar a voltar daqui a uns segundos. Por isso agradecia que não me mentisses e admitisses logo que estavas interessado em mim. Facilitava as coisas."

"Que coisas? Vais insultar-me, é?"

"Não. A época dos insultos já terminou. Como já percebeste, há imenso tempo que não te insulto." disse Kaiba, inclinando a cabeça para a frente, para mais perto de mim. "Acho que se estivesses interessado em mim, seria muito interessante. Para os dois."

Pisquei os olhos, sem perceber exactamente o que o Kaiba queria dizer. Ele estava a encorajar-me a admitir o que eu sentia e estava a dizer que seria interessante para os dois?

"O que é que queres dizer com isso, Kaiba?"

Antes do Kaiba conseguir responder, vimos o Mokuba a aproximar-se e acabámos por nos calar. O Kaiba afastou-se um pouco. Alheio à conversa que tínhamos tido, o Mokuba voltou a falar animadamente, enquanto eu e o Kaiba nos entreolhávamos. Felizmente, terminamos de comer a pizza logo depois. O Kaiba tirou uma nota da carteira e deu-a ao Mokuba.

"Mokuba, vai pagar a conta." disse ele.

"Está bem." disse o Mokuba, levantando-se e afastando-se até ao balcão de pagamento.

"Wheeler, não temos muito tempo antes que o Mokuba volte. Admite que estás interessado em mim."

"Mas porque é que tu queres que eu admita isso?" perguntei eu. "Não serás tu que estás interessado em mim?"

Acho que foi das poucas vezes em que vi o Kaiba hesitar. Como não respondeu logo, não soube bem o que pensar. Será que ele também estava interessado em mim? Mas não podia ser. Ele é que é rico e inteligente. Eu não sou nada disso. Não tenho nada que ele possa gostar.

"Talvez esteja Wheeler." respondeu Kaiba. "Mas preciso de ter a certeza absoluta que tu também estás."

"Queres saber mesmo? Eu jurei que não iria admitir, mas sim, estou interessado em ti."

O Kaiba recostou-se de seguida na cadeira, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Parecia ter saído vitorioso de um dos muitos duelos que travava e sinceramente pensei que tinha feito o maior erro da minha vida. Achei que o Kaiba tinha-me manobrado de propósito para eu admitir e que agora iria contar a toda a gente e insultar-me.

"Afinal eu tinha mesmo razão." disse o Kaiba. "Wheeler, temos então muito que falar. Hoje às sete da tarde, vem ter comigo à minha mansão."

"Tu... não estavas mesmo a mentir? Nem me vais insultar?"

"Claro que não. Se te quisesse insultar, tinha-te insultado logo quando o Mokuba te convidou para comer pizza connosco." respondeu o Kaiba, abanando a cabeça. "Não te esqueças. Às sete, na minha mansão."

Segundos depois, o Mokuba regressou, depois de ter pago a conta. Despedi-me dele e do Kaiba e fui-me embora, em direcção a casa. O meu coração batia muito depressa e estava confuso. Não sabia realmente o que pensar. O Kaiba estava mesmo a falar a sério? Estava interessado em mim? Mas porquê?

Bem, eu não sou má pessoa. Também não sou mau duelista, acho eu. E tenho as minhas qualidades, mas o Kaiba tratou-me mal na maioria das vezes em que estivemos juntos. Não sei o que é que ele pode ter visto em mim, que o tenha feito ficar interessado. Mas visto por outro anglo, eu também fiquei interessado nele, apesar de tudo o que acontecera no passado.

O amor é realmente estranho. Darmo-nos de repente a pensar naquela pessoa, a corarmos na sua presença, a estarmos alheio a muitas coisas. Quando cheguei a casa, ainda estava mais nervoso e impaciente que anteriormente. Olhei para o relógio. Eram cinco da tarde. Daí a duas horas iria à mansão do Kaiba. Mas seria sensato? O Kaiba tinha dito que tínhamos de falar. Eu estava receoso. Se a conversa corresse mal, como é que eu depois ia conseguir olhar para ele?

As duas horas seguintes passaram muito devagar para o meu gosto. Estava sempre a olhar para o relógio e parecia que nunca mais chegava a hora. Por outro lado, eu até temia que chegasse às sete horas, porque aí teria de falar com o Kaiba e podia não gostar do rumo que a conversa iria tomar.

Um quarto de hora antes das sete, saí novamente de casa. Ainda bem que o meu pai não estava em casa, pois poderia impedir-me de sair ou fazer perguntas ou ainda aparecer bêbado e lembrar-se de me bater. Fiz o meu caminho até à mansão do Kaiba. Tive de passar por alguns seguranças, mas o Kaiba já lhes tinha dito para me deixarem entrar.

Ao chegar à porta da mansão, um mordomo veio abrir-me a porta e conduziu-me à biblioteca, onde o Kaiba esperava por mim. Bati à porta e ouvi a voz dele a mandar-me entrar. A biblioteca era realmente luxuosa, com vários sofás, imensas estantes e uma secretária. O Kaiba estava sentado num dos sofás e fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse também.

"Ainda bem que vieste, Wheeler. Pensei que acabasses por desistir. Enfim, já devia saber que tu não desistes assim das coisas." disse o Kaiba. "Temos de falar."

"É para isso que aqui estou."

"Ora bem, tu admitiste que estás interessado em mim. E eu também estou interessado em ti."

"Porquê?" perguntei eu. "Como é que alguém que já tem tudo e que gostava de me insultar se interessa agora por mim?"

"As pessoas mudam, Wheeler. Já não te vejo como te via antigamente."

"Mas porquê?"

"Há uns meses, o Yugi contou-me sobre a tua vida. Sempre pensei que não tínhamos nada a ver um com o outro. Como tu dizes, eu sou rico e tu não és. Contudo, vi que afinal tínhamos muitas coisas em comum."

"Não vejo o quê." disse eu.

"Não? Vejamos, ambos temos ou tivemos um pai abusivo. Claro que o Gozubaru não era o meu pai biológico, mas isso não faz com que se possa desculpar o comportamento dele. Ambos pomos os nossos irmãos mais novos acima de tudo. Ambos adoramos duelos. Nenhum de nós costuma desistir do que quer. E ambos fizemos ou fazemos sacrifícios pelas nossas famílias. O Yugi contou-me que tiveste de trabalhar durante algum tempo para pagar as dívidas do teu pai e eu trabalho para poder dar uma vida melhor ao Mokuba. Não penses que me interessa ser rico e dirigir uma empresa que me rouba tanto tempo. Não, nem gosto nada disso, mas faço de tudo para que não falte nada ao Mokuba. Achas que não temos já semelhanças que cheguem?"

Eu fiquei calado, sem saber o que responder. Realmente, vendo as coisas daquele prisma, até tínhamos algumas coisas em comum. Os olhos azuis do Kaiba estavam fixos em mim, esperando uma resposta e senti-me mais uma vez desconfortável.

"Está bem. Até temos semelhanças. Mas o que é que tu pretendes, então?" perguntei eu.

"Acho que pretendemos o mesmo, Wheeler. Tu estás interessado em mim e eu em ti. Vou ser muito sincero contigo. Nunca pensei gostar de ninguém e nem sei exactamente o que isso é. Gosto do Mokuba, porque é meu irmão, mas o que sinto por ti é diferente e não sei descrever o sentimento." disse o Kaiba. "Nunca fui bom com sentimentos, nem gestos de amor, mas acho que tu me podes ensinar algumas coisas."

"Eu?" perguntei eu, surpreendido.

"Sim, tu. Apesar de tudo o que passaste, consegues sorrir, ser alegre e confiante. Eu não consigo ser assim. Claro que eu nunca poderia ser tão alegre como tu, mas acho que me esqueci como era ser uma pessoa relaxada, sorrir... já não sei o que isso é. E acho que com o que sinto por ti, pode ser definitivo para eu mudar. Se tu me ajudares."

Pensei dizer algo mais sério, para confortar o Kaiba, mas achei que, se ele esperava alegria de mim, então era isso que teria. Além de que, já que na pizzaria ele tinha dito que eu era um cachorrinho e ele o mestre, achei que então deveria mostrar-lhe que era exactamente ao contrário.

"Kaiba, é claro que eu te ajudo. Coitado, estás tão carente. Vê-se logo que precisas de mim." disse eu, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

A expressão do Kaiba tornou-se um pouco mais severa, mas não vacilei.

"Vá lá Kaiba, disseste que eu era o cachorrinho e tu o mestre, mas afinal eu é que te vou ensinar a ser alegre novamente, não é? Afinal, eu é que sou o mestre e tu o cachorrinho."

"Wheeler, estás provocar-me."

"A sério? Tu provocaste-me primeiro, lembras-te?"

O Kaiba hesitou durante um segundo e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Muito bem. Wheeler, tu és o mestre, não eu." disse ele e eu abri a boca de espanto. "Mas isso quer dizer que me vais ajudar?"

"Eu vou estar contigo. Vamos namorar, ok? Mas não comeces a depender demasiado de mim. Eu apaixonei-me por ti como tu és. Não quero um namorado muito lamechas."

A expressão do Kaiba suavizou-se um pouco e logo de seguida riu-se. Nunca me lembro de ter ouvido o Kaiba rir até àquele momento, pelo menos sem ser um riso malvado. Desta vez era um riso cristalino e verdadeiro.

"Wheeler, isto vai ser interessante." disse o Kaiba. "Dizem que o amor é uma montanha russa. Acho que isto ainda vai dar muitas voltas."

"Acho que vamos ser daqueles casais que andam sempre a implicar um com o outro. Somos diferentes em muitas coisas." disse eu. "Mas sabes, no final, esses mesmo casais são os que estão mais próximos."

"Ok, esta não é a parte em que nos beijamos?" perguntou o Kaiba. "Supostamente nos filmes, é o que acontece."

"Nos filmes? Ok, precisas mesmo de aprender a ser romântico. Se me queres beijar, avanças e beijas-me logo. Não falas em filmes, Kaiba. Isso pode estragar o momento."

O Kaiba acenou afirmativamente, levantou-se do sofá e avançou para mim, beijando-me logo da seguida. Tenho que dizer que foi o beijo mais desajeitado que eu alguma vez vi e senti. De qualquer maneira, foi o nosso primeiro beijo, por isso foi especial na mesma.

"Os beijos são sempre assim?" perguntou o Kaiba. "Foi um bocado estranho."

"Com a prática vais ver que vai ser melhor." disse eu, sorrindo. Percebi logo que ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes, mas achei melhor não mencionar isso. Não era importante. "Kaiba, tu queres mesmo namorar comigo? Não te vais arrepender depois?"

"Sim, quero namorar contigo. Obviamente que os jornais vão andar em cima de nós por uns tempos, mas depois isso vai passar. E tenho a certeza que é o que quero. Há dois meses que não faço mais nada a não ser pensar em ti. E acredita, isso está a deixar-me louco e entretanto nem tenho feito quase nada na Kaiba Corporation e se não voltar a estar atento, ainda vai tudo à falência."

"Ah, quer dizer, além de me quereres como namorado, queres que te ajude a sorrir mais e ainda vou ser responsável por te deixar feliz e atento e evitar que a Kaiba Corporation vá à falência. Parece que afinal sou mais importante do que pensava."

"Sim. És muito importante." murmurou o Kaiba ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me corar. "Aceitas aturar o meu mau feitio? Eu não sou uma pessoa nada fácil de lidar."

"Eu sei disso. Mas eu também não sou fácil de aturar, Kaiba. Posso ser muito chato. E se começares a trabalhar de mais, vais ouvir-me reclamar e começo a aparecer de surpresa no escritório."

"Eu acho que gostaria disso. De apareceres de surpresa no escritório." disse o Kaiba. "Posso beijar-te outra vez?"

Eu sorri e acenei afirmativamente. Logo de seguida, estávamos a beijar-nos novamente. O amor realmente é estranho. Eu nunca imaginaria que o Kaiba sentia por mim o mesmo que eu sentia por ele. E apesar de sermos muito diferentes, se gostamos um do outro, tenho a certeza que a relação vai resultar. Ele precisa de mim e eu preciso dele. Tenho a certeza que agora as nossas vidas serão muito mais interessantes. E vou fazer de tudo para conseguir pôr o Kaiba, aliás, o Seto, a sorrir mais vezes.


End file.
